Friends Forever?
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When a young 13-year-old girl named Sadie gets trapped within the mazelike walls of the Gallery, she meets a young band of people just like her along with a young girl that might just change her life forever. Gary/Ib, Mary/OC Friendship! Mary/OC Romance! and others. NEED OCS FOR LATER CHAPTERS! Rated T for cuss words, slight adult content and blood gore. MAY go up to M. R/R!
1. That Creepy Guertena

_When Sadie, a young girl of 13, gets stuck in the gallery, she meets Ib, Garry and one girl who just might alter her future forever. Ib/Garry, OC/Mary friendship._

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Creepy Guertena**

"Now, remember, Sadie, don't touch anything and meet Judy and I by the receptionist's desk by 12 for lunch, ok?"

Sadie rolled her eyes, nodding. God, how she hated this gallery. Earlier in the morning, her sister had planned to 'surprise' her for her 13th birthday, but NOT in the way she'd hoped. Instead of getting that laptop she'd wanted since, like, FOREVER, she got a trip to a stinking art gallery she never wanted to even LOOK AT in the first place.

"Fine. But just so you know, when your 21st birthday rolls around, I'll NEVER get you anything." Sadie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Be that way now, and I won't get you a proper present when we're finished in here. Understand?" Sadie's 20-year-old sister Sam hissed.

Sadie scoffed angrily, glaring at Sam. "Whatever! I don't care. You are my sister, but you'll NEVER replace Mom!"

And with that said, and Sam rendered uncharacteristically speechless, Sadie stormed off.

Now, Sadie might be smarter than the average 13-year-old, but the…paintings, physical art and…was that a floor mural?! Yep, that creepy Guertena was insane.

Sadie sighed, thinking about her mother.

She was only five when she ran away from Sadie's father, so she didn't have a clear memory of her. But after she left, Sam wasn't the sweet, loving sister she had been when Sadie's mother was there.

Gone was sweet and loving, and it was replaced with hating, controlling, violent and at times, abusive.

She had been and was Sadie's worst nightmare put into a person.

The only thing Sadie could remember about her mother was that she had the same red hair, and she had blue eyes.

_Ugh, I wish Sam would go away forever!_

Suddenly, she slammed into the wall, snapping herself out of her train of continuous thought.

"Oww…" She muttered, stepping away from the wall.

Her vision went blurry for a moment, but as she rubbed her eyes, she found that she was in front of a giant, yet delicate pink rose.

Sadie's eyes widened profusely. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

Its petals seemed so real, Sadie felt as if she could touch them. But her sister's words 'Don't touch anything' kept repeating in her head until she had to look away. Besides, even if she touched it, it would probably break apart.

She sighed again, sitting down beside the giant rose. She had so many options to choose from once she turned 18 and therefore able to take care of herself, yet so many bad turnouts.

She could run away on the night of her 18th birthday, but then she'd be classified as missing and there'd be a big reward for her, because even if her father had admittedly been a bad man when she was younger, he had changed, and he now loved her with all his heart, much to the jealousy to her older sister Sam.

She could find her mother, but even THAT had challenges.

_Where is she? Does she use the same name? What does she look like? Did she find someone new? Did she forget us?_

So many questions about her mother…so little answers.

Sadie had a sudden urge to look around again, but once she got up, however, she noted that the gallery sounded and looked quite empty. Emptier than when she'd come, in fact.

It had grown a deal darker, too! Sadie found it quite dim, and she had to squint to see the rules of the gallery on the cream-white marble wall.

Rules of the Gallery

_- No Photography_

_-No food or drink_

_-No touching the displays_

_-No leaving…EVER!_

Sadie blinked a few times to get the message to sink in.

"No leaving…ever? Man, these are some messed up rules, am I right?" She said out loud to no one in particular.

But if she was right…?

Suddenly, the room grew pitch-black. Sadie screamed, covering her eyes.

Then, just as quick as it had grown dark, it grew light again, only this time, there was something new…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE R/R. Every review makes me motivated to write more, which makes me update more, which in turn, makes people happier, and so on, so on.**

**If you want OC's to be put in this story, PLEASE message me about it. You have to fill out this form, though:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Color*:**

**Outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Past:**

***: Color, like color of the rose they're going to have. It can be anything except for red, blue, yellow and pink.**

**Thanks! I'll be looking forward to seeing those comments~**


	2. Meeting Someone Else?

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone Else?!

* * *

**A/N: Okay~ I have three new OC's to put up! Their names and ages are:**

**Karin, Age 13 Color: Orange**

**Phillip Age 11 Color: Green**

**April Age 16 Color: Black**

**Alright! The colors left are:**

**Purple**

**White**

**Brown**

**PLEASE send, send, SEND before chapter 5! Thanks!**

**Oh, and there's gonna be Ladies in Pink, Purple, White, Brown, Orange, Black and Green too. Heh.**

**First up: Karin.**

* * *

Once Sadie's eyes had accustomed to the new, flashy bright lighting, she was able to see a pair of pink-colored paint footprints leading to a door in the side of the wall. Wait…a door in the wall? Sadie racked her brain for any knowledge of a door in the wall, but found nothing.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination…' _Sadie thought, frowning as she followed the footprints rather reluctantly.

Nope. Sure enough, she was able to pass through the hole with ease like it'd been there all along and she'd never noticed it.

It was big enough for one person only, and as she stepped in, she noticed that it was a staircase with glowing red sides, leading down.

As she stepped down carefully, she could've sworn she heard a light giggle come from behind her.

She looked back, stopping, then shrugged, turning back toward the staircase.

About a minute later, she FINALLY reached the bottom, and she suddenly stepped into a blue hallway, two ways to go. Sadie shrugged and kept going straight down the hallway, when all of a sudden, she heard a knock at a door.

Looking toward the other way, she went up to the door and listened.

…

…Nothing.

She tried to peek through a peephole, but all she could see was inky blackness.

"Goddamn door…with its weirdness…" She mumbled.

As she turned to leave, she heard a frantic scream somewhere down the hall.

"What the…" Sadie turned toward the direction of the scream, curious.

As she walked down the hall a bit more, she saw a frantic teen running through a maze, trying to get out. She'd pushed every button except the green and blue, it seemed like.

"Push both the buttons!" Sadie yelled at her. The girl nodded, pushing both. Suddenly, there was a 'BING!' as one of the links in the barrier disappeared. Both the girl and Sadie noticed, and Sadie chanted, "Go, go, go, go!" As the girl pushed her way toward the link.

Finally, she got out safely, and the link went back into place, and the teen, with her eyes wide and wild, shouted at the headless mannequins, "HA! In your face, bitch!" while pumping her fist.

Sadie laughed, clapping. "That was close! I'm Sadie. Who are you?"

The teen turned and smiled, jutting a thumb at her chest. "The name's Karin. Nice to meet ya, Sadie!"

Both shook hands, and Sadie suddenly asked, "Hey…back at the exhibit, did you see that giant pink rose?"

Karin stared at her, confused. "Pink rose? I didn't see pink! I saw orange."

Sadie was truly confused at this point. "Huh? Orange?"

Karin showed her an orange rose she'd found somewhere. "See? This is the identical rose, only smaller. I don't know how, but it keeps me alive!"

Sadie frowned. "Then where's mine?"

Karin scratched her head. "I don't know. We'll have to keep our eyes open, ne!"

Suddenly, she broke out in the Caramelldansen, going anime-style.

"Na nanana, nanananananana na nanana na nanananana~!" She sang out loudly, dancing really fast.

Sadie sweatdropped. "Um…?"

"Gah! Sorry, it's just a little habit of mine…Do you like waffles?" Karin explained.

Sadie eyed her carefully. "Yes, I like waffles…"

"Do ya like pancakes?" Karin asked.

"Yes."

"Do ya like French toast?"

"Yes, I like motherfucking French toast!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!" Karin cheerfully sang.

Sadie facepalmed. "Why, God, why…?" She muttered.

"Sooo~ I saw a boy running past us earlier with a green rose! Wanna go find him? C'mon, let's go find him!" Karin called, running down the hall.

"W-Wait! Wait for me, damn it!" Sadie yelled, trying to catch up with the overly hyper teen.

"_Now_ where did she go?" Sadie groaned as they entered a dual passage.

Suddenly, another scream ruffled her feathers. A scream of pure fucking _joy_.

"Jesus, does she ever sleep?!" She exclaimed, running down the right hallway.

"OH MY GOD, I found the Lady in Red! Let's be friends!" Karin's excited voice could be heard for at least a block.

Sadie sighed, grinning despite her tiredness. Sure, the younger teen could be…oh, what was the word…? But her happy attitude was contagious. VERY contagious.

All of a sudden, she found the urge to run faster. The Lady in Red's angry snarls and growls could be heard even more clearly, but were drowned out by Karin's screams.

"Karin, is that you?" Sadie called out, suddenly being attacked by a white and green blur.

"AAH! Bad Lady in Red! BAD!" Karin shrieked, hitting the Lady with her rose.

The Lady didn't seem fazed, however, and unfortunately, Karin's rose was losing its' petals. Fast.

Karin slowly lost her strength, eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Bad Lady in Red…Bad Lady…" She muttered, finally going to sleep.

"Karin? Karin?" Sadie called to her.

Finally, exasperated, she shot the Lady in Red with a shotgun she'd brought from home with a "Fuck you!"…And it didn't do anything.

The Lady just snarled further, red paint leaking from where she'd shot her.

Sadie shook her head, muttering 'Insane bitch…'

Standing up while carrying Karin princess-style, she raced to the end of the hall, with Karin still clutching her rose.

She cursed silently, seeing nowhere to stop and rest. However, she DID see a vase on a table. Thinking quickly, she snatched the rose from Karin's grasp and placed it in the water.

Quicker than you can say 'Hyperactive', the rose gained back all the missing petals, and Sadie sighed in relief.

Slowly, Karin's eyes opened.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, eyes shooting wide.

"You fell unconscious," Sadie explained. "I carried you away from that damn painting after shooting it."

Well, THAT was enough to get Karin fully awake.

"Whaaaat?! You shot the Lady in Red?" Karin whined. "Why? I thought she was nice!"

"So you call someone trying to kill you 'nice'?" Sadie questioned, letting Karin stand up.

"Umm…yeah!" She exclaimed happily.

Sadie sighed.

"If Derek were here, he'd say that too." Karin stated, skipping away.

Well, THAT got Sadie's attention.

"Derek? Who's that?" She asked the slowly retreating teenager.

"He's my little bro." Karin replied, bubblyness in her tone.

Sadie shook her head, looking away. "Oh. I see."

An uncomfortable silence settled in before Sadie started to speak.

"You're lucky, you know," Sadie sighed. "My older sister's a bitch."

Karin laughed, making Sadie smile slightly.

"Aw, you're just saying that," She teased. "Derek can be kind of annoying _just _a bit, sometimes. About 98% of the time, he's a sweet little angel."

Sadie laughed as well. "Well, I guess all I can say is 'Welcome to MY world'!"

"Yeah!" Karin smiled widely in Sadie's general direction.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud 'DARN IT!' from the room Sadie had tried to look in from before.

Both swiveled their heads in the direction of the yell, and Sadie decided to speak first.

"We'd better find who that came from, and fast."

...

"...Yeah...TO THE KARINMOBILE!"

Slight giggle.

"Sometimes you're annoying, but most the time, you're funny as hell."

* * *

**A/N: To PandaPuppet, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next up: Phillip.**

**To all my reviewers, I thank you all.**


End file.
